Serene Rose
by HazelDear
Summary: Laurell Serene takes a visit to La Push for the summer. She falls in love with Seth Clearwater,who already has his imprintee, Clara Rose. sequel to The Story of Seth Clearwater and Clara Rose I'm not too great at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Okay guys, so I've gotten requests to do a sequel to ****The Story of Seth Clearwater and Clara Rose****, so I guess this is it. It's not quite like the first one, but it should be good one! This one is more focused on a new character, Laurell Serene. Hope you guys like it!**

Laurell's POV

Grandpa's rusted, outdated car bounced and jerked down a winding road. The window was rolled down; the summer humidity choked the air.

Grandma tries to make conversation. "Laurell," she'd look back at me. "I remember when I was your age, every summer, I would sit at one of those cliffs and paint the view." She pointed at a tall cliff. "I actually still have all the different paintings I've done in the house, you'll see them."

I shoot a slight smile. "That's really great, Grandma." I try to be polite, even though deep down, I don't really care. I don't want to be here. I want to be back in California, where I've spent all my summers.

"Maybe you and I could do that!" Grandma's voice was excited.

"Um," I hesitate.

"Oh, Claudia," Grandpa says. "I think Laurell would want to meet all the teens of La Push. Maybe get to know the Clearwaters."

"Oh, yes, the Clearwaters!" Grandma says cheerfully. "You'll love them Laurell, Seth Clearwater is about your age and is the nicest and most charming boy on the reservation."

I stayed silent the rest of the car ride, listening to Grandma gush about the old days and all the people on the reservation.

It started pouring, thunder and lightning appeared in the sky. As Grandpa drives along, I see a figure on the side of the road.

"Andrew, pull over," Grandma ordered as the car came to a halt. She turns around. "Laurell, make some room, will you?"

I move my backpack off a seat as a tall, muscular, shirtless boy with short black hair and tanned skin sits where my backpack once was. He looks over at me and smiles, his eyes glimmering.

"Laurell, this is Seth Clearwater," Grandma introduced. "And Seth, this is my granddaughter, Laurell."

He smiles an even warmer smile. "It's nice to meet you, Laurell."

As I smile back, Grandma turns around in her seat and says, "Seth, would you like to come for dinner?"

"Well, Clara is in Italy for the next couple of days and Leah has been irritable lately, so I guess. Thanks." He's still showing off his warm and welcoming grin.

I unexplainably stayed my silent all the way home. Well actually, it was pretty explainable. Every time I look at Seth, my stomach feels like it's fluttering—the butterflies. Every time he smiles at me, I feel heat rise to my cheeks—the glowy red blush. And every time I try to say something to him, I stumble over my words—the stammering. It's pretty much explainable what I'm feeling. I like him.

The car parked in front of a small brick house and I stepped out. Seth comes around to the trunk and helps me carry my luggage into the house. He lifted all three bags in one hand.

"Th-thanks, Seth." I stammered.

"Oh, it's not a problem at all, Laurell. Welcome to La Push, by the way." He says as he walks down the path and into the house.

I stood there beside the car, like an idiot, smiling. I could feel the butterflies and the red glow rise to my cheeks—the best feeling in the world.

Dinner that night was a little bit awkward. All Grandma and Grandpa would talk about is me. Not about anything else, but me.

"So, Laurell," Grandpa started. "I heard you've got a state ranking in track and field."

I decide to boast a little to get Seth's attention. "I actually got first in the state in the 100 meter dash and the 400 meters and second in the state in 100 meter hurdles and 200 meter dash."

Seth lifts his head, impressed. "Nice job," he grins. "I think we should race. I bet I can beat you." He challenges.

I let out a giggle and poked my broccoli. "You're on!"

It didn't take a while to adjust to Seth, but I'm starting to be comfortable around him. His bubbly personality makes it so easy.

"Alright, well it's getting late! I should go." Seth stands up from the table. "Thanks, again, for this amazing dinner." He turns towards me. "It was nice meeting you." With that, he was out the door.

"Claudia," Grandpa says. "I think Laurell has a crush on Seth."

Grandma giggles and leaves the table. "Goodnight, I'm off to bed."

And at that point, I actually admit to myself that this summer is going to be a good one. I mean, a hot guy, amazing beach, and no summer cross country conditioning. What else can define summer?

Now I've only have one thing on my mind: getting Seth to like me, too. It has never been hard for me to get a guy. Not to sound at all conceited, but back at Cali, any guy I'd put the effort into going after have always liked me back, even if they have a serious girlfriend, so I guess it won't be a problem to get Seth to like me, right?

Grandpa shows me to my room: a white, plain room with only a bed by a window. I am too exhausted to change my clothes, so I flop on the bed and instantly fall asleep. The last thought on my mind was how to get Seth.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: okay, so I'm super super sorry I haven't uploaded in ages! But I'm back, and don't worry. I'll upload more :) love you guys! xx HazelDear**

Laurell's POV

As usual, I go on my morning run. I lace my hot pink Nike laces, unwind my earphones from my iPod, and made my way out the door. I don't know the reservation very well, so I kept track of the sights I was passing.

I ran next to the water mostly. I loved the way my feet sunk into the sand. It gave me an extra work-out.

There were these two tall and insanely muscular guys sitting on the shoreline, letting the water kiss their feet.

"Hey, you're the new girl!" One of them said.

I stopped running for a second. "I guess that's what you can call me." I smiled. "Um, I'm Laurell."

"Hi, I'm Quil and this is Embry." The other one introduced.

"Nice to meet you guys." I smiled as sincere as I could, after all, I was trying to catch my breath.

"How are you liking it here on the reservation?" Embry asked. "Met anyone, besides us, yet?"

I nodded and let out a little giggle, which turned into a wheeze. "I met Seth Clearwater yesterday. He's so charming."

"Wait," Embry said. "Laurell, you like Seth. I can see it in your eyes. You like him!"

I shrugged, smiling and sitting next to Quil. I guess my run is done for today. "I mean, he's… he's cute."

"Don't take this personally, Laurell," Quil started. "But he's not really looking for someone right now."

"What do you mean?"

"He's… he's in love." Embry stumbled upon his words.

"Really?" I felt a tiny bit of disappointment, but it wasn't a big deal. I've only known Seth for a day.

"Yep," Quil assured. "She's in Italy right now. Who knows when she'll get back."

"What's her name?" I seemed eager as I asked.

"Clara Rose." Embry answered.

I nodded and stood up. "Well, it was nice meeting you guys. I have to get back to my run."

They both smiled and waved as I started with my first stride again.

Before I was going to turn back around to my grandparent's little cottage, I was interrupted once again. But this time, I didn't mind.

"Laurell!" Seth's smile was huge. "Will you walk with me?"

I slowed my pace. "Sure." I smiled back and walked next to him.

"So, I met Quil and Embry." I told him.

"Oh yeah, they're some of my close friends." He nodded.

"They told me about someone very special to you…" I said in a sing-song voice. "Clara Rose, is it?"

A smile appeared on his face, but it wasn't his same smile. I wasn't a happy smile, nor a sad smile. Maybe a bittersweet smile.

"Oh, yes." Seth started. "Clara." His smile faded.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No, it's just…" there was this hurt look on his face. "This may sound weird, but I miss her. Actually, I don't even think the word 'miss' can really describe what I'm feeling. It's like…my heart is slowly being ripped out of my chest. Even though I know that she will come back soon, and she'll still be mine. Have you ever felt that way?"

I shook my head. "I honestly have never been in love before. So all that you're telling me, all this, it's nothing I've ever felt before. I'm not going to be able to relate. Or help."

"That's okay," Seth smiled and shrugged it off, even though I could sense his pain. "I just want someone to listen to me. I have to let this out someway, or I will go insane."

"Well, Clearwater," I said in a challenging tone. "I've got all day. And all night, if that's how long you want to talk."

Seth's POV

I felt like I could trust Laurell enough to talk to her about this. After all, pretty much the whole pack and their families knew. I told her about the story of Clara and me. I told her about the complications, the obstacles. The only detail I left out was the fact that I am a werewolf, Clara is half werewolf and half vampire, and Jasper is a vampire.

"Wow." Laurell nodded. We sat on Sam's favorite cliff to dive off of. "Clara seems like a lovely girl."

I laughed and shook my head. "Words are dumb."

"What do you mean?" Laurell's voice was slightly confused. "I like words. I express myself by talking. The world is nothing without words."

"I know," I crossed my legs. "But in some instances, words are not enough. In some instances, words can't express feelings. How can the words 'like' and 'love' express how our feelings are towards someone?"

"Hm." She seemed ponderous. "I never looked at it that way. I never expected you to be so…wise."

I shrugged. "That's how much I feel for Clara. I more than love her, if that makes sense. Like I said, no words can ever describe this."

_Not even imprinting._ I thought.

Laurell was throwing pebbles off the cliff. "I hope someday," she started. "Someone as pure and as sincere as you will love me as much as you love Clara."

He smiled. "Give it time. You'll go through all these complications and obstacles, but if you overcome them, then you'll understand how I feel."

I watched her smile, her chocolate brown eyes were locked on mine. I smiled a friendly smile back, and she looked out into the sunset.

"I hope Clara knows how lucky she is." Laurell partially yelled. "I'd really like to meet her. And this Jasper guy."

I nodded. "Tomorrow." I smiled, and getting a giddy feeling in my stomach. Clara is coming back tomorrow. I felt a sense of joy overwhelm me. She's coming back tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Clara's POV

I walked out of the automatic sliding doors to see Jake waiting for me at his car. It felt so amazing to be home.

"Jake!" I almost yelled and ran to hug him. "I feel like it's been too long!"

He took a step back and smiled his sincere smile. "It's only been a week."

"…I know." I shrugged. "It's just…being with all the vampires. I don't even know how to explain it. It was so different."

Jacob picked two of my bags in one hand. "We better get going." He said as he threw the bags into the trunk.

It was raining, the droplets of rain splashed and the sound it made was so melodic. Oh how I missed the endless rain of Forks and all the people in it. Oh how I missed the warmth of Seth's arms…

"How's Seth doing?" I instantly asked as we drove past the cliffs.

"Seth?" Jacob continued to concentrate on the road. "He's doing fine. Except for the fact that his imprintee left for a little week."

"Well," I sighed. "That's pretty much how I feel too. I miss him so, so much." I caught myself smiling at the thought of him.

About ten minutes later, Jake parked his car in front of our house. Billy appeared at the doorway. I greeted him with a hug while Jacob carried my bags into the house.

"Where's Seth?" I eagerly asked.

"He's out on the beach, I think." Jake said.

"Jake, she needs her rest." Billy rolled his wheelchair over to Jacob.

"I'm sorry Billy," I apologized. "But with all due respect, I won't be able to get my rest until I'm with Seth."

Billy nodded, he had a slight smile.

I turned to Jacob. "I'll catch you later, Jake."

Smelling the salty air, I was out the door. Nothing but excitement churned in my stomach.

Laurell's POV

Habitually, I lace up my hot pink Nike laces and unwind my iPod. I take a few strides out the door, but this time I was not alone. I was joined by Seth. My stomach could not stop fluttering. I just wish I could control this. I don't think I'll ever have him, but it's worth a shot, right?

"I'll race you to the forest?" Seth challenged.

"You're on, Clearwater." I breathed.

I sprinted like I was running in the Olympics, but Seth was still leading by a good five feet. This boy is speedy.

But after we were halfway there, he slowed down and I was able to pass him. Once I reached the forest and turned around, he was no where to be found.

I walked back to the beach. "Seth?" I called out.

After searching, I found Seth sitting on the rock with someone else-another girl.

"Seth, hey." I breathed. As I came closer, I was able to see the girl more clearly. She was breath-taking. Actually, breath-taking could really not describe this girl's beauty. She was prettier than any girl in any magazine with pitch black hair and golden, deep-set eyes.

"Hey, Laurell!" Seth smiled, his arm was around the girl. I'm taking a guess this girl is Clara. I felt some sort of envy attack my insides. "This is Clara, the girl I was talking to you about."

Clara sat there just staring at me for a minute, like she was in a trance. She shook her head and smiled at me. "Hi."

"Clara, this is Laurell." Seth said so joyfully. "She's new here."

Clara nodded at me. "It's very nice to meet you, Laurell." Her voice was like silk.

"You too." I smiled at her, my voice like a croaking frog. I turned to Seth. "So, I've met the more-than-lovely Clara. This Jasper guy is next."

When Jasper's name came out of my mouth, Clara seemed tense and uncomfortable.

"That's right," Seth was still smiling, his eyes glistening. "Clara, do you want to come with us?"

"Um," Clara hesitated. "I am exhausted. Extremely jet-lagged. You two go, I need some rest."

Seth nodded, he didn't take his eyes off of Clara. "It's just so great to see you." He said as he pulled her in for a gentle kiss. I looked away instinctively. I didn't know whether I looked away to give them privacy or because I didn't want to see Seth kiss her. To be quite honest, it hurt me to see him kiss her. It really hurt.

"I'll see you in a bit." She smiled, their faces still an inch apart. Clara then took off, Seth never took his eyes off her.

When Clara was out of sight, Seth turned to me. His face was happier than ever. "Are you ready?"

I nodded, smiling almost as bright as Seth. His smile was so contagious.

Seth's POV

We ran to the Cullen's; it was only a few miles. When we finally reached the house, I instructed for Laurell to wait at the driveway.

Before I even knocked, Jasper opened the door. "Hello, Seth." He had a straight face. It was hard to tell his emotion. "You're incredibly happy today."

"Yeah," I was still smiling. "So listen, my friend wants to meet you. She's living with her grandparents on the reservation for the summer."

Jasper stepped out of the doorway. Once he caught sight of Laurell, his expression was easier to read. He stood in awe.

"Maria." I heard him whisper under his breath. He was shaking his head in disbelief. A crooked smile appeared on his lips.

"Laurell, come up here." I instructed as she climbed up the front steps. "Laurell, this is Jasper. Jasper, this is Laurell."

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am." He said in his Texan accent.

"Likewise." Laurell waved.

Jasper just stared at Laurell. I don't think he took his eyes off of her. Laurell, on the other hand, looked slightly uncomfortable. With every little conversation, Laurell's smile quickly faded. But Jasper's smile never faded. The way he looked at her made me believe that vampires could imprint as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, so just in case you haven't read it yet, read "The Story of Seth Clearwater and Clara Rose". Serene Rose is its sequel, in case none of this story makes sense. But please R&R! I need to know what I need to improve!**

Clara's POV

My eyelids opened; I found myself on the couch. I must have wiped right out once I got home. It was pitch black. Checking the wall clock, I find it is 1am. Slowly, I sit up and stretch.

I was so deep in thought. This girl, Laurell Serene, she feels something for Seth. I saw it in her eyes. Honestly, I know she's not a threat. Seth loves me more than the world. But why do I get the sense that she _is_ a threat? And why did she want to meet…Jasper?

Even though I am in complete love with Seth Clearwater, I have some unresolved feelings for Jasper. I feel like I tried to forget about Jasper. But forgetting about him is like writing darkly in pencil. No matter how many times the dark marks are tried to erase, there will always be some sort of left over marks or indents on the paper. The marks can be ignored, but they are still there. Although Seth is my everything, I know there's always going to be a part of my heart that belongs to Jasper.

I shook my head in disbelief. _Don't think about him, Clara. You have Seth. You don't want to put Seth in anymore pain. _

Squeezing my eyes closed, I think about how much I've hurt Seth. I think about how much I would be hurting him right now even thinking about Jasper. I can't even bare the thought of Seth being hurt.

I have to somehow resolve these feelings. I want the "Jasper chapter" of my life to be over. To be quite honest, it's very exhausting.

Laurell's POV

I climbed into my twin-sized bed and wrapped the white sheets around me. What a day.

Thinking about all that's happened today, I start to smile. I was so afraid I wouldn't find any friends here. But I really think this summer will be a great one.

There's something about Jasper. He's…an interesting character. He had such pale skin and dark circles around his eyes. If I didn't know any better, I think he would be a zombie. But I didn't come to that conclusion because when I stepped back, he had this…this…pulchritudinous face. Despite the plum-colored circles surrounding them, his eyes were this breath-taking golden brown I didn't even know seemed to exist. His honey colored hair perfectly framed his face with high cheek bones and red lips that seemed permanently in a slight curve.

Leaving out his majestic physique, he was strange. Jasper was so mysterious. His eyes always staring intensely at me. That intense stare I could not read. I didn't know whether he stared at me because I had something in my teeth or because I have very nice teeth.

On our way back to the reservation, Seth told me that Jasper never acts that way around anyone. Seth also told me that he thinks I remind Jasper of someone Jasper has loved in the past.

Wait a minute, Jasper loved Clara in the past, right? And Seth loves Clara. So I remind Jasper of Clara? If I do, then I definitely think I have a chance with Seth.

I went to sleep with grin on my face. Maybe, just maybe, Seth will be able to love me the way he loves Clara.

Then a thought occurred. If he loves Clara so much, _would he give her up?_

Clara's POV

I was growing restless. It bothered me that I sat on the couch for about two hours now. I have to get up.

In the dark, I walked around the reservation to find myself in front of the Clearwaters'. Seth's window was wide open, his light on. Why would he be up at a time like this?

I climbed up a tree with branches that extend to Seth's window. Cautiously, I poked my head into the window pane.

Seth was sitting up, just staring at his hands.

"Seth?" I whispered.

Instantly, he whipped his head to face the window. "I thought I heard your voice." His usual smile was on his face; it made my heart flutter.

Quietly, I stick one leg into his room, and another until I was sitting at his windowsill. "Are you okay? You're usually not up, unless something is worrying you."

Seth then walked over to the window, carried me, and placed me on his bed. While he took me in his arms, he whispered, "I just missed you so much. It's ridiculous how crazy I've been getting since you've been gone."

I missed the burning sensation against my ice-cold skin. "I'm here now, you don't have to worry about me. I'm yours forever, Seth."

"Good," his eyes glistened. "Now I can go to sleep."

"Then go to sleep, okay?" I softly instructed. "Don't worry, I'll be here when you wake up."

"Just like we used to?"

"Just like we used to."

Laurell's POV

Startled, I awakened when Grandma tapped hard on my door. "Laurell! A handsome boy is here to see you!"

Shooting out of bed, I tried my hardest to make myself presentable-I brushed my hair and changed into jean shorts.

When I nonchalantly strolled to the front door, expecting the one and only Seth. But instead, there at my doorway were the honey colored locks and striking golden eyes.

"Laurell," Jasper's smile curved into a half, crooked smile. "Hello."

I smiled back. "Hey, Jasper. It's nice to see you again."

"Likewise." His southern accent was heavy. "Would you like to meet the rest of my family today?"

Okay… Jasper is definitely odd. Instead of hanging out, seeing a movie, or going bowling, he wants me to meet his family.

I didn't want to be rude, especially that Jasper seems nice. Maybe if I get to know him a little better, he won't be as weird…? No, I still think he'll be weird. But if I get to know him, I'll understand his…uniqueness, right?

"Sure." I replied.

"Alright, then," he gave me the same stare. "After you."


	5. Chapter 5

Laurell's POV

Jasper's black Mercedes bumped along the road until we reached the same familiar house Seth and I ran to yesterday. Being the old-fashioned man he was, Jasper opened every door for me. Which frankly, I was fond of. Chivalry isn't very common nowadays.

First, I was introduced to Bella Cullen. She had the same pale skin and dark purple circles as Jasper, but her face was so welcoming. Then came Renesmee, Bella's breath-taking daughter, and Jacob, who also lives on the reservation. Lastly, I met Emmett. Although he had the same pale skin and purple circles, he was very handsome and built. Apparently, the rest of the family is hunting. Hunting. Such a vile, cruel thought to shoot animals.

"So," Jacob looked up at me, his eyes smiling. "You're the new girl in town. Met anyone yet?"

I nodded and smiled at the thought of Seth. "I met Seth. Oh and also Quil and Embry. They all seem incredibly nice. Especially Seth."

Jasper gave me this gaze that was difficult to read.

"So you met some of the pack." Jacob nodded. "Cool, cool. Have you met Clara yet? When you meet Seth, you meet Clara."

I nodded my head and forced a smile. "Are Seth and Clara…you know…really serious, or something?"

Jacob let out a chuckle. "Serious? Seth imprinted on Clara. Like how I imprinted on Renesmee. It's a wolf thing."

"A wolf thing?" I could not follow any of this.

"You don't know the Quileute legends?" Bella asked me.

"No," I spoke. "I haven't been to Washington since I was about three."

"Laurell," Emmett gently spoke, as if he were breaking bad news to me. "You don't live in the world you think you live in."

I gave them a puzzled look. I could not follow any of this.

"Remember all the fantasy stories you read about when you were a kid?" Bella spoke. "A lot of them…a lot of them are real."

Laughing in disbelief, I said, "So what you're saying is that you guys are mermaids and dwarves?"

"It's not like that." Jasper's voice was smooth and firm. "Put all the pieces together, Laurell. If you really think, it's not that hard."

Everything was too odd for me. "I'm sorry, I can't do this." I shook my head as I turned towards the door.

Suddenly, I heard Jasper's voice behind me. "Laurell, wait." When he placed his hand on my arm, I felt a shock of ice through my veins. I gasped, not believing what I was feeling. His hand was stone-hard and colder than anything I have ever felt.

I turned around fearfully, almost in tears. "This isn't real." I continuously shook my head. "You're not what I think you are…" I did not want to say the word _vampire_. It burnt my mind even thinking about it.

"But I am. We are." Jasper nodded, sincerity glimmered in his eyes.

I tried moving closer to the door, but I could not free myself from Jasper grasp. "Don't hurt me. Don't do whatever you do with humans. Please, just let me go."

I must have blinked because Jasper was right in front of me in less than a millisecond. "Laurell, listen to me. You don't know anything about us. Just please turn back around and we will explain. I would never do anything to hurt you."

To my advantage, there was a knock on my door.

"Seth's here." Emmett said.

Seth's POV

When Emmett let me in, I spotted Jasper gripping Laurell's arm. Laurell was almost in tears.

"Seth!" Laurell yelled in distress.

"Did she figure out?" I asked.

"Yep." Jacob said.

"Laurell, calm down." I assured her as Jasper let her go. "Do you trust me?"

She nodded as I lead her to the couch in which Jacob and Renesmee were sitting on. As we explained to her what we are and what we do, she seemed a little bit more calm. I could tell she was still uncomfortable with the fact that she's surrounded by a room of vampires and werewolves, but she'll warm up to it.

"I won't ever do anything to hurt you, okay?" Jasper assured Laurell as she nodded.

"I need to go back to my grandparents'." Laurell said as she stood up. "It's nice to meet you all, but I need to let all this set in."

"I'll come with you." I told her. An hour without Clara was making me burn with insanity.

"Wait," Jasper called out. "Can I talk to Laurell for a minute?"

Laurell's POV

Jasper took me to the back porch, which out looked this exquisite forest. The view just left me in awe.

"Laurell," Jasper started. "I'm sorry if I scared you, if we scared you. But there's this part of me that longs for you. And I wouldn't like for you to leave right away."

"You mean, you _lust _over me?" I tried my best to keep my voice from sounding angry, which is a terrible habit of mine. "I'm sorry, Jasper, but you don't know _a thing _about me. You don't know where I've been, where I am, and where I want to go. And I don't think you should long for me if you don't even know these things."

Jasper was shaking his head, his expression was hard to read. "If you would only give me a chance to just let me into your mind."

"But why me?" I was looking straight into his golden eyes. "You could have had the chance to get to know some other girl who is much more attractive and interesting than I am."

"You remind me so much of my human past. And maybe that's what I long for. You remind me of someone in my human past-someone who I used to love. But honestly, does it really matter why? It's you."

I was speechless. But what I longed for was to be at my grandparents'. Instinctively, I turned around and walked out the door. This time, Jasper let me go.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: okay, I am so, so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I finally am getting settled in a new house, so that's been hectic. But I'm back, and on break. So expect some more updates! Happy holidays everyone! Xx HazelDear**

Laurell's POV

In the pitch black dark, I woke up on the leather couch. The TV was blaring. I don't quite remember how I got to sleep; I probably was exhausted.

It's 4:30am and I am wide awake. I slipped on my black sneakers, jean shorts, and a t-shirt. With that, I was out the door and wandering the reservation.

Dawn has not stroke and the sky is a navy blue. The ocean seemed to whisper as it hit the sandy shore. The leaves rustled as the wind gently touches them. Everything was so peaceful.

Before I know it, I find myself wandering off the reservation. Every scene I passed was familiar, though. Because of the familiarity, I don't feel the need to turn back around. I had this feeling in me that wanted adventure. Maybe this will lead me somewhere mysterious and enchanting.

I realize that the path was so familiar because it lead to the Cullens'. I found myself standing at their driveway, staring stupidly.

Someone was at the door-someone I have yet to meet. His facial features were striking and alluring, yet I felt the need to be cautious like his face is a curse.

"Hello," The man's golden eyes shone. The same exact dark purple circles framed them. "I'm Edward Cullen."

"Hi," I shyly approached the doorstep.

Shortly, Jasper appeared behind him. "Laurell." Jasper's voice was firm. His eyes were unmoving, set on me.

Edward gave Jasper a concerned and dismayed glare. "Jasper, really?" Edward hissed. Though his hiss was seemingly gentle. After a pause of silence, Edward had this look of understanding on his face as he whispered, "Maria."

"Laurell," Jasper's southern accent was welcoming. "Why don't you come in and meet the rest of the family?"

And again, chivalry continued to live through him as he opened every door for me.

At the end of the pain hallway, Bella, Renesmee, Emmett, and two other vampires were sitting on the black leather couch.

"Laurell," Bella smiled. "It's nice to see you again. But may I ask, why are you up so early?"

"Or late." Emmett added. "If you look at it in that way."

Bella rolled her eyes at Emmett and waited for my response.

"Um," I stammered. "I couldn't sleep, and I decided to take a walk. Then I ended up here."

"Oh," Jasper butted in. "And, Laurell, I don't think you've met my adoptive mother, Esme."

A flawless woman with dark brown hair looking about her early 20's approached me. She held her hand out. "It's nice to meet you Laurell." Although her skin may be cold, her smile was warm.

"And this," Jasper gestured to the other vampire in the room. "This is my adoptive sister Rosalie."

She smirked at me. Rosalie didn't seem too friendly. Despite that fact, she's the most perfect anyone can physically be. Her blond hair framed her snow-white face in soft curls.

"She's not usually too welcoming." Jasper whispered.

"I could tell." I nodded, slightly intimidated.

"So, Jasper," Rosalie says in a sarcastic tone. "How's Alice doing?"

With his eyes piercing Rosalie, Jasper placed his arm on my shoulder. "Let's go, Laurell."

When the sun started rising, I found myself trailing behind Jasper as he walked up the staircase. On the way, an array of many graduation caps lined the wall in a color gradient organization. The display wasn't very captivating, but I found myself just staring at all the caps.

"So," I began, turning back to Jasper. "You've graduated high school quite a few times."

Biting his lip, Jasper let out a chuckle. His southern, old-fashioned charm was growing on me. "Yep, so many years of high school. But I can't take credit for all these caps. My brothers and sisters helped out."

I took a pause. "So, how old exactly are you?"

"I'm seventeen." He nodded.

"You mean you're frozen at seventeen." I replied. "When were you born?"

"1844." He answered.

I couldn't grasp all that was happening. Shaking my head at the ground, I whispered, "I really can't believe this."

"It's going to take a while, but believe me, you will adjust." Jasper smiled a crooked smile.

Clara's POV

I woke up the next morning hearing seagulls, crashing waves, and Seth snoring. Seeing his scrunched-up face when Seth's asleep, I couldn't help but smile. Everything was so quiet and peaceful.

Interrupting the tranquility, Jacob swung the door open. "Seth!" He shook Seth awake.

"What's going on?" I eagerly asked as Seth sat up.

"Yeah, Jake, what's going on?" Seth yawned.

"Your new friend Laurell, that's what's going on." Jacob's voice was irritated.

"What do you mean?" Seth asked.

"Alice saw this coming," Jacob was shaking his head. "She had a vision that Jasper would fall in love with someone else. She had a vision that it would be Laurell. Now, Alice doesn't feel welcome."

"I have to go see Alice." I started to get up, but Jake stopped me.

"She's not here." Jacob said.

"Well, where is she?" I asked, concerned.

"She's on her way to Italy to see the Volturi. Nobody knows what she'll do-expose her self to the town or join the Volturi. Regardless, Carlisle is trying to stop her."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. For some reason, I feel the need to blame myself.


End file.
